Devil Bringer
The Devil Bringer was Nero's right arm, and the physical manifestation of his demonic power. The arm possesses superhuman strength, which it can also manifest through a larger, spectral arm. It is also capable of absorbing items of power, such as the Yamato or Evil Legacy, and manifesting their power. Throughout Devil May Cry 4 Nero displays discomfort with his arm, hiding it from other people and even admitting to Berial that "it drives him crazy". In the end he comes to accept it, telling God that he had resented the change, but now sees it as a tool to be used against evil.Devil May Cry 4'', Dialogue - Nero:' "You know God, I always hated that you made my arm like this. But now with it, I can destroy this thing. Who would of thought?... Now I know, this hand was made for sending guys like you back to Hell!" Unfortunately, shortly before the events of ''Devil May Cry 5 the arm is ripped off by Nero's own father, Vergil, and the Yamato is stolen with it, however the arm later regrows in the form of a normal human arm which grants him all the powers of the original devil bringer along with a true Devil Trigger form. Appearance The Devil Bringer is a reptillian-esque claw that extends up to the elbow. In the early stages of Devil May Cry 4, the Devil Bringer had a gold/orange look to it, and when Nero would use Snatch, a small fire-like particle effect would appear near the arm, all the effects tied to the Bringer also had the same gold/orange color. This design even appeared in the Devil May Cry 4 2008 TRIAL Ver., but only in one of the tutorial screens. In the final version of Devl May Cry 4, the palm and last two digits of each finger glow blue, which is connected to blue streaks that runs along the back of the forarm that is also connected to a vaguely star shaped glowing patch on the back of the hand. The back of the hand and the backside of the Devil Bringer is covered in red hide that leads up to an extended elbow. On the front side of the forearm are navy blue streaks. The spectral arm that it creates is identical to the hand while the forearm appears as a ghostly blue version of the Devil Bringer. In Devil May Cry 5, the Devil Bringer's design has changed significantly. The forearm is almost completely covered in black scale-like skin, save for the glowing blue streaks that run through it in its entirety. The scales run up the back of the hand and outside of the fingers. The inside of the hand is now dark greenish-blue. Powers The most notable feature of the Devil Bringer is, of course, its unusual ability to summon a larger, spectral arm. This arm can do feats of supernatural strength, which Nero often uses to his advantage when fighting demons. Nero regularly uses it to move and throw objects much larger than him, a technique that is known as Buster. The arm can also be used to pull objects towards Nero (Snatch), or him towards them instead (Hell Bound). While Devil Triggered, the ghostly arm becomes a part of the spectre. The Devil Bringer itself also seems to be highly durable, which when combined with its strength makes it very useful for blocking attacks. So far, the only thing that has successfully damaged the arm is the Yamato, an extraordinarily powerful Devil Arm known for being so sharp that it can cut through "anything it touches". Not even the Rebellion, which can block Yamato's strikes, was able to harm it, although this is due to Dante underestimating Nero at the time and thus didn't use enough strength with his sword; later on Dante shows he is able to match and even overpower the Devil Bringer with his bare hand, easily blocking a punch from Nero and pushing him back with a casual push. Vergil, despite being in a weakened state, also proves capable of easily surpassing the arm enough to rip it off Nero with little struggle. Nero does not wield any weapons with his Devil Bringer aside from Yamato, but he does channel energy into Blue Rose with it. The claws are sharp enough to leave marks, but Nero never uses them intentionally. Although the Devil Bringer is constantly glowing, the strength of the glow appears to be linked to several factors. Those include how much focus Nero is putting into it (or how much energy he channels through it), Nero's own stamina and emotional state, and presence of some important objects (like Dante or Yamato). It goes out completely only once, when it is stabbed by Yamato, which also had a profound effect on Nero himself. The Devil Bringer is able to absorb certain Key Items and use their power to grant itself new abilities. These items are obtained either by finding them within special magical pillars, or by taking them from specific bosses. Those Key Items include: *'Evil Legacy' - grants Snatch and Hell Bound; *'Rusalka Corpse' - grants Auto-Search; *'Sephirothic Fruit' - grants ability to destroy Strange Trees; *'Aegis Shield' - grants Hold. Although Anima Mercury is never actually consumed by the Devil Bringer, it grants Nero the ability to control Gyroblades using Buster. Story Before Devil May Cry 4 Although it has not been explicitly explained how Nero received the Devil Bringer, there is an Order of the Sword report stating that Nero received an injury to his shoulder before the events of the game.''Devil May Cry 4'' manual, p. 4 & 5: Welcome to Fortuna: "A number of demons appeared suddenly from deep within the Mitis Forest and attacked the city, destroying a number of houses and inflicting slight injuries to citizens. / As luck would have it, Nero, a knight of the Order of the sword, was present at the scene. All demons were exterminated. During this incident, a private female citizen who was a travelling companion of Nero's, was injured. Nero himself received a minor injury to his right shoulder. / The ministry of technology has determined that Nero's sword, the Red Queen, took some damage and is currently being repaired. / A detailed investigation of the area was performed, but no conclusions have been made concerning the reason behind the demon attack. There will be another investigation at a later date." He had initially believed that an infection had spread through out his arm, but eventually realized his power and trained with it in secret.http://archive.videogamesdaily.com/features/dmc4_iv_p2.asp According to Nero after aquiring Yamato, ''"From that day forth, (his) arm changed, and a voice echoed 'Power, give me more power' ".Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Nero:' "From that day forth, my arm changed, and a voice echoed; Power, give me more... power!" ''Devil May Cry 4 After Nero "received" his Devil Bringer, he kept it hidden in a sling and bandages until he first encounters Dante. The Devil Bringer emits a strange glow before the former shoots the Vicar, Sanctus. Nero then reveals his arm to block a thrust from Rebellion, after he was left alone in the opera house to battle Dante. After his encounter with Berial, the weakened demon wonders if the arm meant Nero was not human, to which Nero replies "Don't ask". This is possibly a notion that he doesn't know what to believe about his true self.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Berial: "Your arm, you are not human!"Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Nero: "Don’t ask. Damn thing drives me crazy though." After defeating Agnus for the first time, he shows great reluctance in allowing the mad scientist to even look at the demonic arm''Devil May Cry 4'', Dialogue - Agnus: "I want to know more about you... and that arm!", while Nero is keeping them separated via his sword. However, Agnus surprises him with a squad of Bianco Angelos, and they nearly kill Nero in order to subdue him. Speared through the stomach with a Gladius, Nero is on the verge of death when the shattered Yamato, suspended in an energy field in the center of the room, resonates with the Devil Bringer. The demon blade repairs itself and lends its power to Nero, granting him the ability to use his Devil Trigger. Miraculously healed, Nero finally accepts the power and the curse that is his Devil Bringer, and swears to use it to protect Kyrie.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Nero: "I will endure the exile... anything, to protect her!" However, the use of the Devil Trigger causes the Order to send Nero's foster brother Credo to apprehend Nero, which ends in the latter's defeat. Unfortunately Kyrie witnesses this and grows fearful of Nero, which allows Agnus to capture her in order to bait Nero into following him. Nero almost rescues Kyrie once but she is once again taken out of his reach by Sanctus. Following Dante's rescue of Nero, the younger Devil Hunter uses his power to free Kyrie from The Savior and again in the final showdown with the giant statue, which he ends by crushing its head in his spectral hand. After the Savior is finally defeated, Nero is still ashamed to show his demonic arm to Kyrie, but she expresses her total acceptance of Nero.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Kyrie: "You're you, and it's you I want to be with." In one of the last scenes, Kyrie is shown taking his right hand into hers, and the Devil Bringer gives off a faint, golden glow. ''Devil May Cry 5'' .]] Initially, Nero still retained his Devil Bringer for the unknown amount of time in-between DMC4 and DMC5, but he is confronted by and effortlessly overtaken by a mysterious cloaked figure who wrenches it from his arm with a single toss. The hooded figure materializes Yamato from Nero's severed arm, destroying the Devil Bringer before he leaves with the sword. When Nero learns that Vergil, Dante's brother is actually his father, and that he suddenly has a family he vows to stop the two of them from killing each other, this determination fully unleashes his true demonic powers, regrowing his right arm (albeit now appearing human) and restoring the powers of the Devil Bringer to Nero, which he uses in his fight against Vergil and against some demons in conjunction with the Devil Breaker after the Red Grave City incident. Gameplay The Devil Bringer is a key part of Nero's moveset in Devil May Cry 4, providing many useful capabilities to Nero. In Devil May Cry 5 Nero regains his Devil Bringer during the final mission and thereafter can use its abilities in any mission, in addition to using Devil Breakers. His new Devil Bringer is more powerful than the original, granting Nero the ability to Hold two enemies while in Devil Trigger mode, access to an extra jump-and-glide move, and granting a new ability to tap the Devil Bringer button with similar timing to Exceed to have spectral fists attack in time with Nero's melee strikes. It also unlocks the Charged Shot ability and the DT moves Showdown and Maximum Bet, as well as Trigger Heart and the ability to buy Purple Orbs for Nero. The Devil Bringer abilities add to rather than replace Nero's ability set. Charged Shot follows on from Color Up, and the Charged Shot retains the damage-over-time effect of a Color Up shot. Nero also retains Wire Snatch in addition to the Devil Bringer Snatch. The Devil Bringer Snatch is not enhanced if Rawhide is equipped, but the principle benefit to having two versions of Snatch is that Nero can use Wire Snatch and Hold at the same time, allowing him to pull large groups of enemies to him quickly. The return of a basic Buster move for Nero is balanced against the Buster Arm Devil Breaker by making the latter far more powerful. Movesets Devil May Cry 4= |-| Devil May Cry 5= Other appearances ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale The Devil Bringer appears as a background for the player's profile card. ''MONSTER HUNTER WORLD: ICEBORNE The Devil Bringer is utilized by the player character if "Dante's Gloves α" or "Dante Layered Arms" are equipped. It replaces the Clutch Claw, an arm-mounted grappling hook that allows them to latch onto monsters. Nightmare-β also appears, replacing their slingshot. References es:Devil Bringer Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons